Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a modulation apparatus and modulation method. The present disclosure further relates to a radar system as well as to a communication system including said modulation apparatus.
Description of Related Art
Wireless signal transmission forms the basis for a range of applications in the fields of radar and communications. Due to the increasing number of applications making use of wireless signal transmission, techniques for using the spectrum efficiently and for reducing manufacturing costs have become more and more important.
There is, however, a need for further improvements in this field in particular with respect to manufacturing costs and efficient spectrum use.
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.